Tal vez mañana
by Nande-chan
Summary: 30 situaciones entre Seiya y Serena: fluff, drama, humor.


Una serie de fics hechos en una frase. Evidentemente, era un reto hacerlos así, aunque algunos se me pasaron y tienen más de una sola frase :P

Hay algunos que me gustaron bastante y el resultado general me agrada. Hay crack, humor, fluff, angst, drama. Bueno, hay de todo :)

¿Opiniones? Por cierto, publi para mí ^^ mañana toca actualizar el fico de Haruka y Seiya, wiii! (aunque si me dan ganas, pue'que lo haga hoy mismo)

* * *

**Tal vez mañana.**

**Sepia:**

Los recuerdos de lo que habían sido, la ilusión de lo que pudieron haber llegado a ser era sólo una imagen borrosa; era sólo una fotografía en sepia.

**Tintero:**

Desde que se habían conocido, cada canción, cada simple palabra y cada nota las escribía pensando en ella; en lo que ella le hacía sentir, en lo que podría pasar si el "hubiera" y la esperanza fueran más que eso.

**Espejo:**

Cada que se paraba frente a un espejo veía más que su reflejo, su mente volaba, imaginaba, añoraba y entonces su imaginación jugaba y creía verlo a él justo detrás; pero, en cuanto se giraba su imagen se difuminaba y caía en cuenta que todo había sido una cruel ilusión.

**Obsesión:**

A ella siempre le habían gustado mirar el Universo, la Luna y los planetas y pensar u olvidar, según el caso, todo lo que éstos significaban; sin embargo, nadie notó que pronto su obsesión no fueron ni lunas ni planetas, su obsesión eran las estrellas fugaces.

**Atardecer:**

Cuando ellos se dijeron adiós por primera vez, se observaba un hermoso atardecer; cuando se dijeron hola después de mucho tiempo, el panorama rojizo daba la sensación de que el sol se ocultaba; cuando volvieron a separarse definitivamente, era una tarde lluviosa, en la que el Sol no se veía y el atardecer nunca apareció.

**Sangre:**

No todas las heridas se curaban y no todas las heridas incurables tenían sangre de por medio; lo sabían mejor que nadie, porque la herida que marcó su separación seguiría ahí por siempre y nada sería capaz de curarla y, sin embargo, no derramaría ni una gota de sangre.

**Hambre:**

Serena siempre parecía tener hambre, nunca estaba satisfecha; honestamente, eso le chocó en un principio a Seiya, porque lo dejaría pobre con todo lo que comía.

**Olvido:**

Olvidar sus suaves caricias no era nada fácil, olvidar sus besos tampoco lo era, olvidar su voz y su cabello parecía imposible; olvidar que había un destino predeterminado cuando estaban juntos era algo plausible.

**Lirios:**

Ella no era una particular aficionada de las plantas, esa era Lita; pero, como a la mayor parte de las mujeres, le gustaban las flores, la mayoría diría que ella amaba las rosas y así era; pero su flor especial, la de ellos dos, eran los lirios sin duda alguna.

**Anillo:**

Usualmente, las parejas demostraban su compromiso con un anillo, ella y Darien lo habían hecho hacia algún tiempo; pero ellos dos no podían, no podían utilizar anillos ni cosa semejante que pudiera delatarlos.

**Corsé:**

Todas las princesas usaban pomposos vestidos, en los cuales el corsé no podía faltar, ella no era la excepción; sólo que el corsé era más que una simple prenda de vestir, en cierto modo, simbolizaba las ataduras y restricciones que toda princesa debe de tener. Ella, no era la excepción.

**Carne:**

_Carne fresca_, sin duda esa era la expresión que cualquier hombre utilizaría con ella, sin duda esa era la expresión que él nunca utilizaría con ella, porque para él era más que una hermosa chica, mucho más.

**Perdón:**

Muchas veces ella sentía que tenía que dar disculpas a todos, porque ya no amaba a Darien, porque Tokyo de Cristal probablemente nunca sería fundado y Rini no existiría; pero, al instante aparecía él, quién decía que eso no era necesario porque nadie tenía derecho a controlar su vida. Y ella le creía y se olvidaba de todo, aunque fuera solo un momento.

**Hielo:**

Él estaba enojado: con sus amigos, por poner tantos obstáculos entre ustedes; con las Sailors, por impedir que se pudiesen ver; contigo, por no tener el coraje de decidir. Por eso era tan frío, era hielo.

**Monstruo:**

¡Aaah! Un monstruo. No seas tonta, dijo él, es sólo tu reflejo. Yo me ofendí, le saqué la lengua y le di un golpe.

**Travesura:**

Ellos dos serían los eternos niños inquietos y traviesos, jugaban, se lastimaban accidentalmente, perdían y se levantaban una vez más; y, ahora, con lo que pasaba entre ellos, no podían evitar pensar que era tan solo una travesura más.

**Nostalgia:**

A veces, sobre todo en días como hoy, echaba de menos a Taiki y a Yaten; a veces, sobre todo en días como hoy, echaba de menos a las chicas y a sus padres; y, entonces, cuando eso pasaba, buscaban los brazos del otro y buscaban compartir su nostalgia.

**Secreto:**

Era un secreto a voces que a Seiya le gustaba Serena, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, naturalmente, la única que lo ignoraba era Serena.

**Sábana:**

Si por ella fuera, viviría en la cama, entre las sábanas, las almohadas y el cuerpo de él que le brindaba calor.

**Estropicio:**

Serena era una inútil, literalmente; cada que intentaba cocinar, hacia un desastre de la cocina; si se ponía a limpiar, dejaba el lugar más sucio de lo que estaba originalmente; si quería hacer cualquier otro tipo de labor doméstica… bueno, era mejor evitarlo tanto por su integridad física como por la de él.

**Poema:**

Él escribía canciones, no poemas; ella, bueno, ella usualmente no escribía, pero ese día era especial y escribirle un poema había sido algo casi natural.

**Mordida:  
**  
¡Hey! ¿Eres un vampiro o qué te pasa? Reclamó ella. Claro y chuparé toda tu sangre, respondió él mientras soltaba una risa burlona.

**Tempestad:**

Cuando las chicas los encontraron juntos en aquel restaurante, ambos supieron que se acercaba una tempestad.

**Lujuria:**

Él despertaba muchas cosas en ella: cariño, ternura, ganas de matarlo y otras más que ya había sentido antes; sin embargo, también provocaba sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas, cosas que nunca había sentido con Darién, cosas tales como la lujuria y el deseo.

**Pies**:

Caminaban en la arena, juntos, dejando huellas que eran borradas por el mar, marcas hechas por sus pies que eran visibles por un efímero instante.

**Caballo:**

Él no era un príncipe azul que había venido a rescatarte en su brillante caballo blanco, no definitivamente no lo era; él era una estrella fugaz que iba pasando por casualidad y se detuvo frente a ti en el momento en que más lo necesitabas… y eso, eso era más importante y significativo que lo que cualquier príncipe azul pudiese hacer.

**Gotera:**

No debía sentir nada por él, pero lo sentía; tenía que pararlo, pero era demasiado tarde, la simple gotera había terminado por derrumbar el techo y ahora el agua caía libremente sobre ella.

**Medias:**

Amar a alguien a medias nunca había sido una opción, simplemente no podías; o lo amas completamente o no… y, al preguntarte sí aún amabas a Darién, la respuesta fue "a medias".  
**  
Bufandas:**

Hacía frío, lo veías temblar a tu lado; tú no sentías el viento cortante, puesto que ibas cubierta con un grueso abrigo y la bufanda que él te había cedido.

**Subterráneo:**

Ellos vivían en un subterráneo, uno en donde la luz del sol nunca entraba y donde la luz de las estrellas era reflejada para dar una falsa señal; ellos vivían en un subterráneo, donde el amor entre una princesa y una guerrera no era prohibido, dónde la relación de una estrella vagabunda y la Luna lo era todo.


End file.
